Whistling In The Wind
by Cul8tr
Summary: A walk in the park turns into whistling. She doesn't know how, but he does. ONESHOT


**AN: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Whistling In the Wind**

Starfire looked out the tower's window happily and watched the little children play in the park, families' barbequing, and couples riding their bicycles along the bike path, she sighed and turned over to Robin, who was reading the newspaper.

"Robin?" called Starfire sweetly.

Robin looked up from his newspaper. "Yes, Star?"

"May we please go to the park?" she asked. "I always wanted to go there… just me and you."

"I don't know," said Robin. "It's windy out there and that can get you sick."

"Please Robin?" begged Starfire. "We can wear… the necks of turtles! We will not get the ill Robin, please?"

Robin sighed, with Starfire begging like that, there is no way around it. "Alright."

"Joy! I shall put on the necks of turtles and we shall go!" Starfire flew out the Common Room with a grumpy Robin behind her.

Robin was right; it was windy, but not too windy. Just that short breeze that cools you off and makes you feel refreshed.

The path they took was three miles long, they didn't plan to walk that far, it was just the only path available.

The leaves rustled and blew, the wind knocking leaves down and falling onto the path. Starfire smiled as she tried to catch the falling leaves. "Robin!" Starfire giggled. "Try catching one! It is the most fun!"

"I'm good." Robin replied.

Starfire pouted and went over to Robin, who had his hands in his pockets. Starfire took them out and shoved them into the air. "Now you can catch a leaf!"

A leaf fell into Robin's hand and he smiled wide. "I guess this is kind of fun."

Starfire laughed. "Catch some more." She ran up and down the path catching leaves, and Robin did the same, soon they were both laughing and having fun.

A jogging woman came down the path and looked at them strangely, then continued on her way.

Robin immediately stopped and started walking down the path again. "Come on, Star. Let's get going." Starfire caught one more leaf and hurriedly caught up to Robin.

It been silent for the past twenty minutes and Starfire was getting quite bored. She half smiled and looked at Robin, who looked like he wasn't in his happiest mood. "Robin… are you having a joyful time? It seems I am the only one having the fun."

"Star," said Robin. "As long as you having fun, I'm having fun."

Starfire smiled gleefully, knowing that her best friend was having a fun time too.

Almost to the end of the path, Robin did a sound. A sound that Starfire had never heard of. Robin whistled as he looked down at his feet, Starfire didn't know what he doing. Perhaps he used some instrument that she did not know of? She didn't know."

"Robin?" asked Starfire.

"Yes?" replied Robin.

"What is that beautiful sound your making called?" asked Starfire. "Do you use an instrument that I am not aware of? Please tell me Robin."

"It's called whistling." he said.

"…Whistling? Can you teach me how to do… the whistling?" she asked.

"Sure Star," said Robin. "So um… you just let your tongue touch the backs of your teeth and blow."

"Like thith?" asked Starfire, copying Robin, and he nodded. She blew as hard as she could and nothing came out, only her breath. "Robin, may you please show me again?"

Robin nodded and showed Starfire his mouth. "Just blow softer, like this." Robin began to whistle a tune she did not recognize.

"I now get it." Starfire blew softly and a high-pitched whistle came out. She smiled broadly and clapped her hands in joy. "I have made the sweet music! I have made the sweet music! Thankfulness from me to you."

"You're welcome, Starfire." said Robin. "Now, let's continuing walking."

The two reached the end of the trail and took a seat on the bench. Both were famished and thirsty, wishing they have brought some water. "This was joyous Robin," said Starfire. "I enjoyed this time and wish to do this again another time."

"We should," said Robin. "I have to admit, being here with you was the best wish of all." Robin leaned over to Starfire and kissed her soft pink lips gently.

Starfire blushed and shyly whispered, "I liked that." Then they both went in and kissed each other with more passion. As the wind blew harder, they finally broke apart and gazed in each other's.

"Let's go," Robin whispered. They got off the bench, held hands, and began walking the trail home, whistling the whole way.

**THE END.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!  
AND NO FLAMES!**


End file.
